


Wizard Duels

by Shimmera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Because every fandom needs a Harry Potter AU, F/F, For Tumblr Malora week AU challenge, Maleficent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmera/pseuds/Shimmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of term as a sixth year student at Hogwarts and Aurora is determined to seek out the reclusive Ravenclaw prefect that has been haunting her dreams all summer..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizard Duels

“Filthy Mudblood!” Aurora dove to the ground quickly, just barely dodging a stinging hex flung her way. It was her own fault. She knew better than to be anywhere near the Slytherin common room so close to curfew. The halls of the school were mostly empty, so naturally, the four burly Slytherins would take advantage at the lack of witnesses to their fun. But Aurora had wanted to catch up to a certain Ravenclaw Prefect she had seen making her way in that general direction. Her chances in a duel with four Slytherins who’s individual offensive magic skills were likely better than her own (Defense Against the Dark Arts was her worst subject by far), was dismal at best.  
Aurora quickly drew her wand and held it out shakily, readying herself as best she could to fend off her attackers. Her mind raced for a spell that might help her escape the towering group advancing on her with obvious ill intent.

  “ _Protego_ ,” she called deflecting a hex aimed at her mid section. “Expell…expelliar-“Aurora could not control the shaking in her wand hand, completely unable to finish the incantation.

“What is this?” A voice hissed from behind the four Slytherins who had Aurora cornered at one end of the hall. The quartet flinched all at once and hastily pocketed their wands in their robes.  
Maleficent, newly minted prefect badge shining on her robes walked past the group and stood protectively in front of Aurora.

“Slytherins have only just barely gotten their reputation out of the gutters since the Battle of Hogwarts and you four are insisting on bringing back that tired bit of hazing? Get back to your common room now, and don’t let me catch you pulling something like this again, do you understand?” Her voice had dropped to a low menacing register. Four hasty nods and quickly retreating feet met her statement. Finally rid of the bullies, Maleficent turned to Aurora who still stood, shell shocked, staring after the retreating figures.

“Are you alright?” Maleficent asked, consciously gentling her tone to not startle the other sixth year student.

Aurora finally met Maleficent’s gaze and nodded. “Yes. Sorry. Thank you for stopping them. I’m…I’m not very good at dueling.”

Maleficent smiled. “Yes I’ve attended Defence Against the Dark Arts with you for years now if you remember.” Her voice held a teasing edge to it. Aurora blushed, more from the fact that Maleficent had even noticed her in one of the classes Hufflepuff shared with Ravenclaw. “What may I ask are you doing walking this side of the dungeons this time of night? It’s not the most scenic of routes to the Hufflepuff common room.”

“I um…” Aurora blushed further. I was just...I mean…”

“Are you always this articulate?” Aurora burst into nervous giggles and Maleficent couldn’t help a small smile from gracing her lips, relieved to see Aurora’s stiff stance relax.

“I was looking for you actually,” Aurora managed to say after her giggles had subsided.

“Oh?” Maleficent was hoping it was the case. She and Aurora had exchanged…significant glances for months the previous term during their various shared classes. Once during a quidditch match Maleficent had earned her team a penalty when she had beat away a bludger that had been on a direct path towards Aurora. Consequently Maleficent had knocked the Ravenclaw seeker off their broom in her haste to protect Aurora…just as said seeker was about to catch the snitch and win the match for Ravenclaw. Maleficent had decided not to join the team as a sixth year, she knew she’d do it again in a heartbeat if a similar situation occurred. Which was likely, Aurora was magnificent on the field. The best chaser Hufflepuff had ever had in a long time.

“I um…” Aurora was tongue tied again. It was true she had walked through the dungeons in hopes of seeing Maleficent, but she hadn’t actually expected to speak with her at any length. She searched her mind frantically for something to say. Jumping at the first thing that sprang to mind.

“Oh! I um…wanted to congratulate you at making Prefect.”  
Maleficent smiled. Which never did seem quite as foreign a thing when Aurora was in the room. “

Thank you. I should congratulate you as well. I heard you made quidditch captain.”

“Oh..yes. I suppose I did, thank you.” Aurora was distracted by the way the torchlight reflected off of Maleficent’s green eyes. Swallowing nervously, she desperately tried to think of something else to say if only to keep her obvious attraction from being noticed by the other girl. “Though I think there are more useful skills I could have. Like being able to fight off bullies,” she said glumly, nodding in the direction of the Slytherin Common room.

Maleficent frowned. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You know the spells, and you are very clever. You just…well you wouldn’t hurt a fly I suppose.” Maleficent shrugged. “When it came down to it though, you could defend yourself. I’m sure of it.”

“You really think so?” Aurora blushed at how needy she sounded. Surely Maleficent found her need for reassurance pathetic?

Maleficent nodded, then tilted her head in thought for moment. She nodded again having reached some sort of internal conclusion and reached for Aurora’s arm. “Come on then.”

“Where?” Aurora asked as she let Maleficent lead her down the hall.

“I’ve got an idea that might help you if that lot every gives you trouble again. Follow me…let’s find any empty classroom where have room to duel.”

Aurora sputtered. “Duel? No, don’t be silly. Besides it’s almost curfew and I’d hate for either one of us to get into trou-hey!“

Maleficent pulled Aurora’s arm abruptly, as she switched direction without warning having found a suitable empty classroom. “Now stand there in the center of the room, and I’ll stand over here a few feet away, and on the count of three I want you to give me your best shot.”

Aurora looked horrified. She had had many daydreams about how a night alone in an empty classroom with the dreamy Ravenclaw student could go. This was not one of them. “Maleficent, no. I- can’t we just-“

“Relax, Aurora, I promise no harm will come to you,” the brown haired youth vowed. “Trust me, please?” She gave Aurora her best imploring expression.

It seemed to have been enough as Aurora sighed and slumped her shoulders. Then with another sigh of resignation she pulled out her wand. “Fine. You crazy thing.” Though Aurora already knew there was no way she’d ever try an offence spell on Maleficent so this entire exercise was pointless.

Maleficent beamed at her. “You won’t regret it I promise. You ready? Alright then, one, two, three!”

“ _Protego_!” was what Aurora tried to cry out but before she could finish the word she was sputtering water that had suddenly been sprayed into her face from thin air, completely ruining her spell. She could here Maleficent cackling. When she had wiped the water from her eyes enough to open them, she saw Maleficent smiling at her with an impish grin. “What on earth was that?”  
“ _Aguamenti_ charm, seemed to do the trick don’t you think?”

“That,” Aurora said as she tried in vain to put order to her sopping wet hair, “is not a dueling spell.”

“No, but it was harmless, so you wouldn’t have to feel anxious about using it on someone else. I really think part of why you don’t defend yourself in a fight is because you don’t want to hurt someone. Which isn’t a bad thing, it’s really very sweet.” Maleficent rushed to reassure as she noticed Aurora’s look of embarrassment. “So I thought if you use something harmless to distract your opponent so you can run and get help, you’d be okay. It’s an easy solution at any rate.”

Aurora’s eyes brightened as she considered Maleficent’s idea. “That’s…brilliant! How very clever of you.”

Maleficent winked at Aurora. “I am in Ravenclaw you know. We can be a bit clever from time to time.”

Aurora giggled. Then she lifted her wand out and pointed it at Maleficent and then gave an exaggerated bow. “Well then miss clever, let’s see what you’ve got.”

Maleficent returned the bow and raised her wand. “One, two, three! Agua-“  
This time it was Maleficent who was sputtering, but it wasn’t water. “Mud? Come on Aurora! I’m filthy now!” Aurora nearly fell over with laughter. Maleficent had gotten a full face of mud.

“Oh you should see your face!” Aurora had tears in her eyes. Maleficent glared, flicking mud from her face. Then Maleficent raised her wand at the laughing Hufflepuff and suddenly Aurora’s laughter ceased, a worried look spreading across her face. “No…No…Maleficent don’t do it-don’t-“

Splat!

Aurora let out a high pitched shriek as she too got a face full of mud. Rather than sputter angrily, as Maleficent had expected, Aurora fought back, and then it was an all out mud war. The pair laughed as they ducked behind desks and chairs, flinging mud from their wands at one another. Hoping to get the upperhand Aurora leapt on top of one of the desks but found some of the mud that had landed there to be slippery and she quickly lost her balance and went tumbling to the stone ground this time with a panicked shriek. However, instead of hitting hard stone, Aurora found herself in the grip of warm but decidedly filthy arms.

“Are you alright?” came the breathless question. Aurora looked up and past the mud covered face to see deep concern reflected in Maleficent’s gorgeous green eyes. “Aurora?” Apparently she had been staring into them for too long as Maleficent’s concern switched to panic. “Did you twist something?” When Maleficent broke their gaze to search Aurora for injury, Aurora was able to find her voice again.

“I’m fine. Thank you, again. You seem to be making a habit of saving me tonight.”

“Well, I’d say anytime, but I’d really prefer you stop getting yourself into trouble that you need saving from.”

“Says the school Prefect that just started a mud fight, past curfew, in the Herbology classroom.” Aurora said as Maleficent helped her to her feet, though her arms still remained wrapped securely around her waist, not quite willing to Aurora go just yet.

“Not the best first day as a Prefect then?” Maleficent said faintly, her eyes flicking between Aurora’s own eyes…and then down to her lips.

Aurora was suddenly very aware of the arms wrapped securely about her, and yet again that night, found herself lost in green eyes. “Hmm?” she asked, as her head moved forward seemingly of its own accord. Maleficent met her halfway and as their lips met the world slipped away. The kiss became more heated until finally they broke for air.

“Best day ever,” Aurora beamed pressing her forehead to Maleficent’s.

“Indeed,” Maleficent agreed. Mud and all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended as a fluffy one shot for the AU Malora Week Tumblr event, so I'm a bit late, but better late than never right? This is also my first post on AO3 so hopefully It's formatted alright. I hope you all enjoyed reading it and please leave feedback! :)


End file.
